Midnight Magic (A War of the Worlds Story)
by stormy.grace
Summary: A meeting of magical minds. (Lousy summary I know, but this isn't the most exciting moment in this world even if it is a fairly important one)


**And while Hayley and Elena are out wreaking havoc on the witch population…**

There was something eerie about unlocking the door and letting a newly formed, hodge-podge coven of witches into the bar after midnight. It was late enough that the streets were quiet and empty. All the humans had long since retired for the night, and the only people that might still be out roaming the streets would more likely be prowling the streets. Cami knew she was safe with Davina, Siobhan, Bonnie, and Tessa, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them. As she shut and relocked the door once they were all inside she caught a glimpse of movement across the street.

She looked again, focusing hard on the shadows, and saw two figures standing just inside an alleyway. As the clouds moved away from the moon the light illuminated the two figures and she breathed a sigh of relief. It was Tyler and Jackson, both of whom were playing double agent, spying on them while simultaneously feeding valuable intel back to Klaus about possible weaknesses in the Guerrera pack. Though they had been sent by Francesca to watch and report back, Cami felt safe knowing they were truly on her side and if worse came to worse they would protect her. At least, she was pretty sure Tyler would. She wasn't entirely certain about Jackson. But she trusted them both because she had no reason not to.

"Do you guys want me to leave?" she asked as she turned away from the door.

"You're fine." Davina said, smiling at her.

The other three agreed and she busied herself behind the bar, providing drinks and pretzels. She set the tray on the table and sat down next to Davina, a little excited to be experiencing the magical brainstorm session. She was still very new to all of this, and it was all very shiny and exciting to her even though she knew it could be very dangerous.

"Find Esther, find Hope, fix Talia, and bring in a little more help." Tessa said, listing the tasks they had been charged with.

"What do you mean 'more help'?" Siobhan asked. "We have a small army already."

"I meant more witches." Tessa said. "Two in particular. I want to bring Jane Anne and Sophie Devereaux back."

The others just stared at her.

Tessa sighed. "Look, we're a very powerful and determined group of witches, but we need someone that knows the ins and outs of the New Orleans witches. And no offense, Davina, but they have way more experience than you do."

"Okay…" Davina said, not arguing, but not exactly agreeing either. She wasn't some newbie witch that had no clue what she was doing. At one point she had had more power than any of them. It had killed her, but she had had it nonetheless. "But how are we going to do that? The Other Side is gone. So is everyone in it."

"There are ways." Tessa said. "There's always a way with magic."

Bonnie picked up a pretzel stick, but didn't eat it. "So we bring back Jane Anne and Sophie, but what about Talia? I think we need to solve that problem first. We need to find a way to suppress her mermaid powers like Esther did with Klaus' werewolf side. Does anyone have any idea how she did it?"

"No, but the spell is probably in her grimoire." Siobhan said. "I didn't bring it with me, but I'll check into it as soon as we get back."

"You need to get some sleep." Davina said. "Worry about the spell in the morning. Talia won't swim away."

Siobhan smirked. "I'm sure I need the sleep, but I probably won't be getting much."

"Are you sure it's really a good idea to be sleeping with Klaus?" Cami asked.

"Jealous?" Siobhan teased, giving off that Katherine vibe that made Bonnie shudder.

Cami squinted at her. "No. It's just, with what happened with Hayley…"

Siobhan laughed the suggestion away. "I'm not going to get pregnant. I'm a witch, remember?"

"So what," Tessa said, sounding mildly amused. "You spelled yourself against procreation?"

Siobhan shrugged. "It works."

Bonnie and Davina exchanged a look, neither of them wanting to think about Klaus' sex life. Ever. Cami rolled her eyes.

"Isn't he technically your uncle?" Tessa asked.

"No." Siobhan replied. "And technically Elijah isn't my father. I never really saw Klaus as an uncle anyway. He was always more of a big brother that never spent much time at home."

"Brother, uncle, what's the difference?" Tessa pointed out. "It's still a relative."

"But Klaus _isn't_ a relative." Siobhan reminded her in that Katherine voice of hers. "So it doesn't matter."

"Okay!" Bonnie said. "Can we stop talking about Klaus, and can you _please_ stop channeling Katherine? It's creepy."

Cami sat back in her chair and listened to the conversation as suggestions and ideas were tossed back and forth. She felt a little out of place, but she was enjoying listening to the witches figure out the best way to sniff out Esther, waterproof Talia, and resurrect the Devereaux sisters. She heard a noise outside, but put it out of her mind because she knew they were safe with Tyler and Jackson standing guard across the street.

**And in case you missed any of the excitement in my War of the Worlds TVD/OGs (and a little M*A*S*H) series, you might want to go back and read "Please, Come Back to Me", "Daughter's of the Revolution", "Corporal Compulsion" (flashback), "And Baby Makes Three", "A Common Bond", and "By Blood".**


End file.
